Dare to Dive
by Tactless Unicorn
Summary: Eiji Katsuyaia just moved from America to Iwatobi. When Gou gets a glimse of her swimming ability at the aquarium Gou Know's he'd be perfect for the swim club. 2 problems 1) Eiji HATES sports 2) Eiji is actually a girl but Gou doesn't seem to notice. What will the club do when they find out Eiji is a girl? will a girl be allowed to compete with boys? Will Eiji even want to join?
1. Ch1: Eiji Katsuyaia

**Ugh I know another fanfic I just can't help myself.**

 **This fanfiction is rated T for cursing and kinda sexual situations.**

 **Lets just do an entire disclaimer for the entire story K?**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN FREE! ETERNAL SUMMER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS YOU RECOGNIZE. I ONLY OWN EIJI AND HER FAMILY. FREE! ETERNAL SUMMER RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO KYOTO ANIMATION.**_

 **Please enjoy and don't forget to review if you want to see more.**

345398240579829548357938475938593547934

 _We're moving to japan…_

Eiji's mother's had said this to her about a month ago right in the middle of her freshman year of high school. Her parents always wanted to run a marine life rehabilitation center. An old friend of her Mama's called and said he wanted to finally retire for he was getting to old to take care of the animals. Her mothers were all for it

Her problem was not that she couldn't speak Japanese because she could. Reading Japanese was difficult for her but she wasent insanely worried about that. The problem was that she liked the security of the place she lived now. She knew how to get to the store, knew when traffic was bad, knew the people around her and she felt safe. She didn't want to have to learn a new place when she was already comfortable where she was. Plus she would have to start high school all over again as a 1st year…awesome.

Unlike her brother who chose to go to Samezuka academy for boys because of their Gymnastics team Eiji's only option was to go to Iwatobi high. Not having her older brother with her at a new school would suck ass. Not only that her _older_ older brother was going to college and instead of living at home like the plan was he would be staying in the dorm so who knows when he'll be able to visit. Not only that the eldest of the siblings Malachite got an internship in Ireland for the year with very little chance of him even visiting at all. Not to mention she would worry for her little sister who had a hard enough time learning English, now she would have to learn Japanese.

But there was a bright side… living near the ocean which was Eiji's favorite place in the world. Although when they arrived at their house there was too much work to be done at the house and the Rehabilitation center so it would be awhile before any of them had free time.

Eiji's parents, Kala and Catherine decided to open the rehabilitation center as an aquarium to the public on order to help people be more aware of how important marine life was and to help bring in more money to care for the animals. Also it would give all of their kid's part-time jobs.

Eiji was very strict about kids tapping on the glass, screaming, or people throwing shit in the pool to try and feed the animals, or to just be a lazy jackass and not throw their trash in the garbage cans and it was never hard to get people to listen to her given her appearance.

Eiji was scary looking. She had black hair with half her head shaven and the other half wild and spiky. She had her ears pierced all the way to the brim including her eyebrow, tongue and belly button, topped off with thick black liner around her sharp bluish-jade eyes and she looked like bad news.

"HEY!" Eiji yelled at a couple of teenagers who were throwing shit like trash at the sea turtles. "DO THAT AGAIN AND ILL THROW YOU IN THE TRASH CAN!" Her dark bluish Jade eyes glinting dangerously as they scurried away.

"Jesus Eiji." Her younger older brother came up to her patting her on the back to calm her down. "You're not even on duty, don't you think you can go a little easier on people?"

"There's no excuse for being an insensitive dumbass. There are signs everywhere people should know better." Eiji growled. She loved animals and she was attached to every single one here. She knew every fish in the tank from every seal in their enclosures.

"Yeah but we need people to want to come visit not scare them off." Agamine reminded her as he grabbed a net and skimmed all the paper cups out of the pool.

"I don't want assholes near the animals." Eiji crossed her arms and knitted her brows. Over the 6 months of working at the aquarium Eiji had grown an attachment to all of the animals. She was very passionate about protecting marine life and she got insanely pissed when people were careless. "The safety of the animals is top priority."

"I guess you're right." Agamine sighed knowing there was no point in arguing with his younger sister. "By the way… we start school very soon. Are you excited?"

Eiji's face fell in disgust. "No."

"Ha! I'm not too ecstatic either." He smiled flipping his sandy blonde hair out of his pale blue eyes.

"I still hate you for going to Samezuka." Eiji growled "Leaving me to deal with people all by myself like that."

"If Iwatobi had a Gymnastics team I would go." Agamine defended "Plus there is an all-girls school nearby if you wa-"

"No" Eiji cut him short

"Ouch. Why?"

"Girls are bitches." Eiji said simply

"You're a girl Eiji."

"So I should know most of all."

Agamine laughed heartily hitting his sister on the back lovingly "You'll be fine. I'm sure you'll make lots and lots of new friends."

"Tch." Eiji tsked and returned her gaze to the pool.

"Agamine everything okay over here?" Their mom Catherine walked over her long blond hair swaying with every step. "I heard yelling."

"Eiji just yelled at some teenagers. They were throwing trash in the pool." Agamine laughed

"That's my girl!" Cathy gave Eiji a side hug lovingly. "Make sure you don't curse at anyone though okay?"

"I won't." Eiji agreed as her mother squeezed her tighter.

"Good girl!" Cathy turned to Agamine "Oh and sweetie remember to take off your necklace before you clean the pool, we have a newbie, Remi, who likes to eat shiny things. We don't want him getting sick."

"Of course." Agamine nodded

"And your mother is making a very nice curry dinner for you all tonight so you make sure you don't get any fast food crap for dinner" Cathy gave both her kids a kiss on the cheek before leaving to check on the newest dolphin.

"So, do you think you'll join any clubs at Iwatobi?" Agamine asked

"No." Eiji deadpanned

"Eiji~" Agamine sighed "I wish you would at least do one thing."

"Why?" Eiji squinted at him.

"Because I want you to have friends." He sighed "You loved being on the dive team for awhile there."

"Things changed…people changed." Eiji tugged at the black work goggles she always kept around her neck when she was at the aquarium.

"Please…just try and join one club? Please?" He begged giving her puppy eyes that she found irresistible. "It dosnt have to be a sport it could be a book club or a drama club or really anything, Iwatobi should have a lot of little clubs to make up for its lack of sports."

"…maybe… I don't know." Eiji looked away to one of the turtles whose shell surfaced then disappeared. Agamine stared harder his lip pouting and his eyes twitching. Eiji looked at I'm out of the corner of her eye and sighed audibly in defeat "I guess I can try something… maybe drama club"

"Yay!" Agamine hugged her tightly

"But it won't be a sport." Eiji growled "I promise you that."

"Just a club Eiji I just want-" suddenly his eyes widened

"…what?"

"Bathroom! Watch the tank for me Kay?" he jogged off to the restroom without another word.

Eiji set her arms against the glass railing resting her head in her arms going over what Agamine said. She guessed she could do one thing. Maybe like a book club. At least that would give her time to read books about marine life.

"Oh no! My bracelet!" with her eyes she glanced over at a busty redhead who was currently leaning over in the water watching her silver bracelet slowly sink to the bottom of the pool.

"Oh…don't worry… we'll tell an employee and maybe they can get it out for you." her other female companion consoled her. Eiji hope they don't turn out to be a pain like some people. Agamine can get the bracelet shell just have to wait until tomorrow to get it back. The tank isn't cleaned until after closing so there won't be an opportunity to get it while she's here. Things like cameras and phones get dropped into the tank and the people tend to bother them until they make a special accommodation to them and get it out immediately. If she-

 _Oh and sweetie remember to take off your necklace before you clean the pool, we have a newbie, Remi, who likes to eat shiny things. We don't want him getting sick._

Mama's warning to Agamine echoed in her brain. Eiji's eyes went wide as she gasped standing up straight. There's a turtle who likes shiny things and a very shiny bracelet just fell into the pool.

Shit.

"Come on Gou. We'll go ask-"

Before the sentence was finished she snapped on my black goggles and dove into the turtle pool shoes and all dolphin kicking to the bottom of the pool. Where did she drop it? Eiji spent at least 2 minutes swimming around frothing her hands around the sand looking for the bracelet. At the top of her vision Eiji saw Remi herself swimming down towards an object glinting in the sunlight. Shit! There it is!

With a powerful kick she swam towards the glinting object. Gently pushing Remi away she snatched up the object pushing off the bottom to the top. She broke the surface with a gentle breath and moved her goggles to her forehead.

"Eiji!" she turned to see her brother Agamine holding out his hand. She swam over and grabbed his hand. He effortlessly pulled her out of the water over the glass wall. "These girls kept saying you jumped in and drowned." Eiji looked over to the small group of girls curiously looking at their shocked faces. "I didn't believe them."

"You were under water for like 3 minutes!" The red head shouted "How are you alive?"

"Here." she said simply holding out the charm bracelet she had retrieved. Before anymore could be said she quickly walked away. There's nothing worse than wearing wet socks and I wanted nothing more than to change into some dry clothes.

9677876876868768768768678678777777777777777777776666666666666666666666666688888888

"Eiji baby why are you all wet?!" Eiji's mother Kala shouted abandoning her cooking and rushing over to her soaking wet daughter.

"I jumped in the turtle tank." Eiji grumbled shedding off her black hoodie "Some chick dropped a bracelet in to pool. I got it before Remi could eat it."

"You're not hurt are you baby? Its cold outside you could got a cold! Go upstairs and put on a warm sweatshirt the curry is almost done!" Kala gently nudged her daughter to the stairs "And get your sister okay?"

"Yes mom!" Eiji shouted down the stairs. She went into her room pulling an ugly yellow but insanely soft and comfy hoodie from her dirty clothes basket and grabbing a pair of black sweatpants. Then she headed over to her sisters room where she was taking a nap with the Families dog. A majestic St. Bernard named Queenie. She had been born from the neighbors dogs who bred St. bernards, being the runt of the litter the mom immedeatly rejected her, not wanting the poor little puppy to die they asked The Katsuyaia family if they had wanted to take her in. The incredibly heartbreaking pouts from their children forced the mothers to say yes. As she grew it was a shock to the family how big she had gotten considering she was a runt. Dispite her gigantic size she was just a big cuddly teddy bear.

"Hey Ramee." She shook her 8 year old sister who was taking a nap waking the dog in the process who excitedly wagged her tail at the arrival of Eiji. "Dinner is ready."

"Eiji?" her sister sat up rubbing her beautiful hazel eyes sleepily. "Why do you smell like fish?"

"I jumped in a tank." Eiji explained

"Why?" Ramee asked

"I explain at dinner, let's go little fish." She said quietly as she scooped up the smaller girl. Little fish was her nickname for her because it was the first thing in English she ever learned. So little fish was her nickname. She had been adopted from Spain and English was something the whole family had helped her with.

In fact they were all adopted, even Eiji. The only blood relation was Agamine who is Catherine's nephew, and even though Catherine is his aunt he still calls her mom because that's what she is to him Eiji became an orphan at the age of 4 then was adopted when she turned 5. Keon the 2nd eldest of the siblings was adopted from Kenya. Malachite who was the oldest of all the siblings was from Ireland, His mother was very, very young when she gave birth to him and decided he would be happiest with Kala and Catherine who happily adopted him. And the youngest Ramee was from Spain.

Eiji carried her baby sister down the stairs. To the kitchen and plopped her onto a barstool.

"Here you go kids!" Kala served 2 bowls of Chicken curry to her daughters. "It's Chicken! And I'm also making a salad!"

"Thanks mom." They said simultaneously digging in to the delicious curry. Kala came up behind Eiji and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders giving her a kiss on the temple.

"Mom I'm not gonna freeze to death." Eiji deadpanned.

"I just don't want you to get a cold baby." She smiled.

"This Curry is great mom!" Ramee shouted.

"Good! It was very popular in my hometown!" Kala beamed. Kala was originally from India and she moved to America for a good education where she met Catherine and well… she never went back to India knowing that her sexuality would not be accepted by her family, her family was never very good to her anyway. She sent them a letter telling them about everything but she never got a response.

Eiji let out a little kitten sneeze and almost a second later there was a cup of warm milk in front of her. Eiji looked up at her mom. "Mom I'm not dying."

"I just don't want you to get sick baby." Kala was defiantly a worry wart. Catherine was more the 'oh you scraped your knee? rub some dirt on it you're a tough kid it'll be fine.' parent Whereas Kala was 'OHMYGOD YOU SCRAPED YOU KNEE WE NEED TO GO TO THE ER GET IN THE CAR NOW OHMYGOD.' parent

"Oh by the way mama is going to stay at the aquarium all night." Eiji said with a mouthful of curry. "Apparently there's a dolphin who can't properly swim with his injuries so she's gonna stay up all night to observe him."

"Aww Catherine is always so considerate for the animals." Kala smiled brightly "I might just go over and watch with her. Would you be alright staying here by yourselves?"

"Yeah we'll be fine." Eiji nodded.

"Good!" Kala went over to Ramee and began combing her fingers through her long chocolate brown hair "Have you been having any more sickness baby girl?" Kala asked

"Nope." Ramee smiled brightly.

"I'm taking a shower." Eiji said simply putting her bowl in the sink and putting some water in it.

"Hey! You didn't tell my why you jumped in the turtle tank!" Ramee pouted

"Eiji jumped in the pool to save a turtle from eating something dangerous." Kala explained beaming at her daughter. "Clothes and all. So sweet."

"Eiji you're a hero!" Ramee smiled

"I guess so." Eiji shrugged going upstairs to take a shower.

…. _15 minutes later…_

Eiji shook a towel through her wet hair while stepping into her bedroom. Agamine was on her bed playing Zompocalypse on her TV while Queenie was on her pillows just chilling.

"Did I say you could come into my room?" Eiji asked throwing the towel in her dirty laundry hamper.

"You would have said yes anyway." Agamine said not taking his eyes from the screen.

"When did you get home?" Eiji asked sitting at her vanity to comb her hair.

"Like 10 minutes ago." He jerked his body to the left like it would help him avoid zombies. "Kala went to the Aquarium."

"Yeah she said she would." Eiji said as she rubbed moisturizer on her face "Where's Ramee?"

"She said she was going to bed."

"Of course." Ramee's favorite thing to do was sleep. She would sleep for weeks on end if she could.

"Shit! Eiji come help me I'm dying!" Agamine panicked. Eiji grabbed up a controller and tagged herself in shooting zombies off her brother's avatar.

"So were you serious about trying to join a club? Or did you just say that so id shut up?" Agamine asked once things in the game calmed down and they were building a bomb trap.

"I said I'd try didn't I?" Eiji said not taking her eyes off the screen "I don't just say shit to say it."

"I know I know. I just…" Agamine sighed "I'm going to be training like crazy and Keon won't be around all that much and Ramee is going to be studying a lot…" Agamine sighed "I Just want you to have people to be with. It's dangerous to be too alone because."

"That's when the monsters get you." He and Eiji said simultaneously.

"I'll try okay? But you know how people are around me. They get scared." Eiji explained her heart feeling a little heavier "I'm not… the sweetest person in the world."

"Said the girl who dove into the Turtle tank to save Remi." Agamine giggled "You may be a bit rough around the edges but on the inside you have a good and loyal heart."

"Horde horde!" Eiji yelled as a whole plethora of zombies came after them "Run!"

Agamine sighed looking back at the game. He just hoped that Eiji would make at least one friend at Iwatobi.

377777777777888888888888888888884444444444444444444400000000000000

 **If you want to see more review!**

 **Yes Eiji has 2 mothers and they love each other very much. Got a problem? Leave or ignore it I really don't care. I won't tolerate homophobic hate in the reviews or in pm format.**

 **I wanted to make some characters to support the lgbt community. I support love and my stories do to**


	2. Ch2: Night Time Adventures

"AAACHHOOO!" Eiji let out a violent sneeze as she sat down at the breakfast table.

"Wow. That was intense." Catherine noted as she watched her daughter slink into a barstool placed next to the island "Are you okay?"

"No." Eiji's voice sounded congested like her nose was being held shut with a close pin. "I don't feel good."

"You look a little peaky." Catherine felt her forehead with the back of her hand "You might have a bit of a cold." Suddenly there was the sound of loud footsteps down the stairs and soon enough Kala slid into the kitchen with the power of mother's adrenaline.

"YOU'RE SICK?!" Kala wrapped her arms around her daughter "GET IN THE CAR WERE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"Mom." Eiji called

"WHAT ARE YOUR SYMPTOMS? DO YOU HAVE INDEGESTION? CRYING BLOOD? GET THE ICE! AGAMINE GET THE THER-" Catherine grabbed her wife and gave her shoulders a gentle shake.

"Sweetheart calm down!" Catherine consoled her wife "She just has a little cold."

"PEOPLE DIED FROM THE COLD!" Kala screeched

"Like 100 years ago." Eiji pointed

"Did someone call me?" Agamine poked his head out from the staircase

"Agamine go get the thermometer!" Kala ordered "Eiji is sick!"

"It's just a cold. I won't have a fever." Eiji shrugged while she was coddled by her mother. She really did love her mother truly but she didn't really like people making a fuss over her, especially something so trivial.

"I bet it's from leaving the aquarium soaking wet." Agamine commented as he came down with the thermometer. Kala placed it in Eiji's mouth. 96.5 was her temperature

"Is that low for a human?! That seems low!" Kala fretted. Kala was a veterinarian that specialized in the health of marine mammals, so the human anatomy wasn't something she was adept at. "She's freezing to death!"

"That's almost perfect Kala." Catherine patted her on the back trying to bring her some comfort. "Your good to go to school Eiji go get dressed."

"She's not going to school!" Kala squealed "I don't care if she doesn't have a temperature she is still sick! She needs to rest!"

"I am not opposed to that." Eiji insured in her sickly voice not at all disappointed to miss the first day of school, sick or not.

"Oh come on, she's fine Kala. Plus it's the first day of school she doesn't wanna miss that." Catherine argued

"Well I'm sorry but health overrules the first few days of school!" Kala said firmly and that was that. Catherine knew better than to argue with Kala when she was like this. "Eiji up to bed! I'll bring you some soup and medicine.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At first Eiji truly enjoyed getting to sleep in instead of going to school. Being able to just do menial tasks like reading and playing video games was quite nice, but the next day she was already getting stir crazy from staying in her room so much. Sure she enjoyed a lazy day every now and then but it got a little tedious after too long. It didn't help that Kala only let her get out of bed to take a hot shower.

"Mom can I please just sit outside for a little bit? 20 minutes that's all I want." Eiji pleaded with her mom who insisted on taking her temperature again.

"No Eiji you need to stay in bed." She said sternly removing the thermometer "its 97! Your temperature is rising!"

"Mom please? I'm dying in here." Eiji frowned "Can I at least open the window?"

"As much as I think it's important for everyone to get fresh air it's too cold out right now and you're sick Eiji I don't wanna risk you getting any sicker." Kala smoothed out her daughter's messy hair "I'm sorry sweetie, I'll bring you up some blueberries later okay?" She patted her daughter on the head and left the room to attend to other matters.

Eiji blew a raspberry through her lips and fell back onto her Narwhal themed sheets. She was so painfully bored it made her want to vomit up blood.

"Woof!" Queenie trotted into the room and jumped onto Eiji's Bed laying on top of her stomach her fluffy tail wagging expectantly.

"I know you wanna go walk but I can't, mom says no." Eiji looked into the eyes of her trusty hound who pouted and wined. "Although… maybe what she doesn't know won't hurt her…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 _Nightfall…_

Eiji pulled on a black beanie with a skull and crossbones on it to keep her ears warm along with a dark blue sweatshirt with a cartoon narwhal on it and some black sweatpants. Everyone had already gone to sleep and Eiji wasn't the least bit tired since she had basically did nothing all day yesterday and today.

Queenie let out deep and quiet 'woof' wagging her tail excitedly.

"Shush!" Eiji scolded "Do you wanna go on a walk or not?"

"What are you doing?" Eiji froze, she turned around to see her older brother standing in the doorway his bright blue eyes showing the upmost curiosity.

"I'm… taking Queenie for a walk." Eiji said honestly, there was no point in lying to her brother.

"In the dead of night?" Agamine inquired

"I…look mom said I can't going outside but I'm dying in here. I'm only going out for like 15-20 minutes." Eiji looked at her brother pleadingly "Please don't tell mom."

"But Eiji it's kinda dangerous to go outside at night." Agamine warned "How about I go with you?"

"You can't, they'll notice if we're both gone." Eiji tied on her black combat boots "I'll have Queenie with me anyway so it'll be okay." she adjusted some pillows under her covers to form a decoy Eiji, just in case someone came to check on her.

"…Okay… but I'll be texting you to make sure you're okay, and please stay in safe areas okay?"

"I will. Thanks." Eiji gave a little sneeze before opening her window and climbing out onto the awning. "Could you let Queenie out the front door for me?"

"Yep." Agamine pulled the large St. Bernard out of the room as Eiji Shut her window and shimmied down the drain pipe. She silently jogged over to the front door to meet Agamine who handed her the leash to Queenie. "I'm going to be texting you and you better be texting back or I will panic and tell mom."

"I will." Agamine shut the door and Eiji took off sprinting with her dog right beside her, wanting to get out of seeing range of the house.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

 _I'm fine Agi you don't need to text me every 2 minutes._

Eiji pressed send replying to the _millionth_ text message from her concerned older brother. Tucking the phone away in her pocket she took a deep breath of the cool night air. It felt so good to be outside, she felt bad for disobeying her mother but it's not like she snuck out to party or anything she just wanted to walk the dog. The only other times she snuck out in the middle of the night was usually for tacos.

Suddenly the magnificent s.t Bernard started pulling on the leash with the force of jaws. She was growling and barking at something that Eiji could not see.

"Queenie stop it! Stop!" Eiji struggled with the large dog but in the end Queenie ended up slipping out of her collar and bounding down the sidewalk barking all the way. "Queenie get your majestic ass back here!" Eiji yell-whispered not wanting to wake any of the nearby households. She chased after her dog as it turned into the lot of an abandoned swim club and disappeared into the building "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

The building looked like the place a hole to hell would open up and spew out demons or fire or whatever hell would spew. The stone building was falling apart chip by chip as windows were shattered and the shingles of the roof were long gone, the creepiest part was the painting of a child swimming had smudged down the eyes making them look they were crying blood or some kind of demonic ooze.

Eiji bucked up her courage sending a quick 'I'm okay' Text to Agamine before she jogged into the building, very carefully stepping through one of the broken windows. Glass crunched under her feet as she fully entered the building, she pulled out her phone and turned on the flashlight. "Queenie!" she yell whispered not wanting to awaken some crazed homeless person who was quite possibly in the abandoned structure. "Queenie come the fuck back I am *Achoo!* in no mood for this!" Eiji picked a direction and began to search for her lost hound, occasionally she would hear the scurry of a mouse or a bird flap around, she was glad she decided to wear her boots and not her sneakers due to all the broken glass… oh god she hoped Queenie didn't hurt herself.

"Queenie!" she tried again "You want a treat?" Eiji hoped the dog would take the false bait. But she would give her a treat as soon as they got back. As she turned a corner she gasped as 3 silhouettes of people appeared right on front of her. One of them just so happened to hold a flash light under Eiji's face creating a scary shadowing.

Two of the strangers screamed at the top of their lungs causing Eiji to wince as the unpleasant sound was amplified 10 fold due to the empty tile halls.

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ " Eiji bellowed in her scary voice causing the two people to cease their screaming "Do you wanna alert the entire vicinity!?" Eiji growled she casted her light over their faces to see 3 boys that couldn't be too much older than herself standing in front of her. The tallest one with brownish-olive green hair and complementary green eyes was shaking the most. His shorter friend, with Bluish-black hair and blue Eyes that held the essence of still water seemed almost bored with the situation at hand.

"Who are you?" The smallest of the trio, one with hot pink eyes and honey blonde hair asked.

"Who are _you?_ " Eiji shot back shining her light in face "Were all trespassing here so don't start asking questions like you own the place." It seemed like Eiji was being mean but she was really trying to show them that she wasn't one to be messed with much like a Porcupine fish puffing out, she knew these guys just about as much as the next person and she didn't know what they would do.

"I'm sorry but you're kind of suspicious." Blondie pointed out as a matter of factly not at all trying to come across as aggressive

"I'm suspicious? Your buddy stretch here is the one with a shovel." Eiji gestured to the green giant almost accusingly "For all I know you guys could be burying a body."

"W-were not!" the tallest defended his voice cracking "We were just looking for something we buried here when we were kids!"

"Yeah and you have a rope! What if you were tying someone up?" The blonde fired back

"It's a leash dipwad." Eiji held up the leash and collar to the light "I'm looking for my dog."

"You lost your dog?" The tallest asked with sympathy in his voice "What kind of dog is it?"

"She's a St Bernard, her name is Queenie." Eiji explained her stance taking on a more relaxed one once she deemed the 3 harmless.

"We can help you look if you want!" The blonde suddenly bouncing from the interrogator to Boy Scout.

Eiji made a displeased face "No thanks, she wouldn't have gone far." Eiji Stepped passed the trio and began on her way but froze when she heard additional footsteps ominously pad down the hall. "…Friend of yours?" she inquired but she didn't get an answer as they watched the figure step into the low light of the moon. He was wearing a neon yellow and black tracksuit with a matching hat his maroon hair poking out from underneath.

"Ah." He said.

"Who's that?" The blonde turned to his taller friend.

"I don't know." The taller said with uncertainty.

"What are the odds?" he reached back behind his head grabbing the loop of his hat and snapping it to his head. "I didn't think I'd run into you here." He removed his hat to reveal eyes that matched his hair almost perfectly. Something about the matching maroon hair and eyes gave Eiji a sense of familiarity but she shrugged it off as Déjà vu.

"Rin!" The two responsive guys gasped in realization while the one who hadn't said a word widened his eyes in what couldn't be depicted between horror and utter shock.

The blonde grabbed his hands "Wow! I can't believe your back from Australia!"

The conversation no longer interested Eiji so she walked away from the strangers and continued to search for her dog. She didn't get to far down the hall before the guy with the Maroon hair and the One who didn't talk stormed past her. Soon after the rest of their group followed after them.

"Hey guys wait up!" Blondie ran past along with the green giant.

Eiji checked a few open doors to see if Queenie had run in there before heading to the end of the hall were the pool was where she almost ran into the Maroon haired guy.

"Watch where you're going." He snapped without even looking at the girl as he stepped around her. It was then Eiji noticed that Rin had triangular shark like teeth. Eiji rolled her eyes and stepped fully into the Pool area where she yet again rolled her eyes.

"What is wrong with you people? Why are you half naked?" Eiji shined her flashlight over to the quiet one who was wearing a purple and black set of swim trunks. Before anyone could explain there was a bark and Eiji looked down into the pool to see Queenie chasing a mouse around the pool. "No! Bad Queenie!" Eiji jumped into the empty pool. "Leave the mouse *Achoo!* alone!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After about 5 minutes of chasing Queenie around the pool she managed to get her to settle down and was able to place her collar back on tight enough that there was no way she would slip out this time. Eiji lifted the dog out of the pool before lifting herself out her trusty hound tugging on her sweatshirt to help her. Eiji went to exit the way she came before a sharp unfamiliar voice rung out in the air.

"Hey! What are you kids doing in here?!"

"Shit. Cops" Eiji cursed to herself as she heard the people she met earlier try to explain to the Cop what they were doing. Heavy footsteps padded down the hall getting louder and louder with each step. They were heading straight for Eiji!

With quick thinking she ran to the nearest broken window, smashing the rest of the glass around the edges with her foot. She Jumped out and beckoned her dog to follow suit. Eiji saw the door open and a bright light shine through and that's when she booked it as fast as she could cutting through and alleyway with her dog close beside her.

Eiji ran for a good couple minutes until she felt like she was far away enough from the abandoned building that she wouldn't seem suspicious. She texted Agamine that she was on her way back home and asked him to unlock the front door. A few minutes later she arrived at her house removing the leash from her dog and letting her though the front door and locking it with her keys. Running around the house she climbed up the drain pipe and back into her room. Quickly she removed her dirty boots and hid them under the bed. Throwing her clothes somewhere in her room she tucked back under her covers and went to sleep thinking about those weird boys she had met earlier.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 **REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER KEEP THAT IN MIND! ;;)**

 **So this is the new chapter 2! I hope you guys like the extra content. Please let me know what you think of the re-write! I'm a very busy college student so im sorry I cant update this more but I will update as much as I can**

 **If you guys like anime fanfictions go check out My ouran Highschool host club fanfiction 'Under the Hat' Or my Ghost hunt fanfiction 'Foutuneteller Fourtuneteller'**


	3. Ch3: A Favor

"Eiji pleeaaaaassssseeeee!"

"Agi NOOOOOOOOO."

"I'll take your shifts at work!"

"I love work."

"Then you can have mine!"

"We have the same shifts dip shit."

"Eiji please, I'll do whatever you want!"

"I want you to let me sleep!"

"Eijiiiiiiiii!" Agamine had apparently forgotten to get some form from the office for gymnastics and of course it had to be sighed by a parent or guardian and OF COURSE it was due tomorrow. So now he was begging his little sister to go with him to get it. He truly did felt really bad for bugging his sister while she was sleeping he really did but he wouldn't be doing this unless he really needed it.

"Agi I'm sick as a dogfish." Eiji whined

"You're not sick anymore! You're going to school in the morning!"

"Mom says I'm sick."

"You weren't sick enough to not be able to walk the dog." Agamine retorted

"Whatever. The point is I'm tired. Just take your car."

"…I'm out of gas." He sighed

"So? Take the train." Eiji pulled her grey narwhal bedspread over her head

"…I'm scared to take the train at night alone." he pouted

"Jesus Agi!" Eiji barked "Just take Keon's moped! The keys are on my desk."

"You know I don't know how to drive that!" Agamine whined pressing his face into the grey lump that was his sister.

"Then walk!"

"It's _dark_ and _scary_ outside!" He argued back "Eiji I will owe you big time if you do this for me."

"There is nothing you can say to make me get out of this bed." Eiji stated firmly.

Agamine didn't want to resort to blackmail, especially since Eiji was sick but he was desperate "I'll tell Mom that you snuck out to walk the dog."

Eiji shot up in her bed the covers flying of, she squinted at her brother. "You wouldn't dare…"

"I would." He said guiltily "I'm sorry Eiji but I really need this."

Eiji groaned as she threw herself out of bed " _ **Fine**_. But I'm not getting dressed."

"Thank you Eiji!" Agamine cheered

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Did you get it?" Eiji asked leaning on her moped as Agamine exited the Samezuka main office.

"Yep! Thank god the janitor was working late. He let me in!" Agamine folded up the form and tucked it safely away in his breast pocket.

"Good lets beat it before someone thinks we're trespassing." Eiji straddled the moped and waited for her brother to join, but a faint splish splash sound distracted him.

"What was that?" Agamine looked around

"Probably trespassers which is what we are going to get in trouble for if we don't book it." Eiji pulled the moped next to him "Hop on."

"I think someone is in the pool." he puzzled

"Amazing. Now let's go." Eiji was getting impatient

"What if someone is in trouble? We have to check it out!" before Eiji could argue Agamine fucked the whole get out of dodge plan Eiji had and ran towards the pool building

"What happened to 'I'm afraid of the dark'?!" Eiji Yell whispered kicking the moped into gear she sped after Agamine.

"Over here!" Agamine waved her over to the door the disappeared into the building Eiji skidded to a stop. Tossing her helmet on the bike she chased after her brother. Her tennis shoes giving off a low pitched squeak against the freshly cleaned tile cursing herself for not taking off her shoes. Hopefully she wouldn't leave footprints. After a turn down the hallway Eiji entered the pool area and gawked at its size honestly doubting to herself that this was a mere high school. the pool was of course indoors with a beautiful glass ceiling showing the even more beautiful stars glow reflect off the pool. Speaking of the pool there were 2 people currently racing in it.

"This is sick!" Eiji commented in approval followed by a sneeze. She wiped her nose of her sleeve before scanning the scene for her brother, then she noticed something. Or rather _someone_ from across the pool…. holy sweet mother of shit it was those guys! What is their problem?!

"What are you guys doing here?" Agamine asked "You're not allowed to be in here after hours." He chided.

Before anyone could explain "Agi now is NOT the time." Eiji said sternly going to her brother's side "This isn't our problem so let's GO." She tugged on her brother's arm who refused to budge.

With a wet 'SMACK' the two in the pool completed their race almost neck and neck but it was obvious the redhead had won.

"That was close!" Blondie shouted.

"Haru!" the tallest called.

"Agamine Katsuyaia!" Eiji growled pulling on her brother not really caring what was going on she just wanted to leave.

"Alright yeah!" the maroon haired shark boy cheered and slammed a fist into the water.

Eiji's heart quickened as she saw movement in the window. Was it a teacher?

"Agamine we need to go NOW!" She continued to pull on her brother who wouldn't budge

"You beat me fair and square." The blue eyed swimmer stated before looking at his opponent "It's your win Rin. Congratulations."

"You guys need to leave right now!" Agamine wailed "You'll get kicked out of school!"

" _WE_ need to go!" Eiji shouted.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Shark boy growled… okay now Eiji turned her attention to the current action at hand, didn't he just win? Why the hell does he have his panties in a knot? His hand shot out and grabbed his opponent by his goggles and pulled him close, he seemed unaffected by this action.

"Don't fight! Its not-" Before Agamine could finish that sentence the squeak of a door opening echoed in the room. Eiji was in full flight mode now, she grabbed her brother by the hair and ran out the door they came through. The Katsuyaia siblings jumped on the moped and sped out of there faster than a sailfish leaving tire marks as the only evidence that they were there that night.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I feel guilty." Agamine whined as he laid of Eiji's bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh _god_ not this." Eiji groaned in frustration as she rummaged through her drawers to find something to wear.

"I'm sorry for almost getting you in trouble." Agamine frowned "It was my fault I forgot the form. I shouldn't have blackmailed you."

"Shut up." Eiji threw her sweatshirt at him "You're going to make me feel bad." She pulled on a fresh t-shirt "I owed you one anyway so were even now."

"Okay…" Agamine pouted. "I still feel bad."

"If you feel bad I'm going to throw this at you and I won't be gentle." Eiji held up a snow globe.

"Okay! Okay!" Agamine held his hands up "I won't feel bad see? Totally guilt free." He pointed to his smiling face "But I still want to know why those guys wanted to race in the middle of the night."

"You know what's weird… I saw them the other night when I walked Queenie." Eiji stated as she sat down at the end of the bed next to her brothers feet.

"What? Where?" Agamine sat up and looked at his sister

Eiji crossed her legs and began to descant her tale "Well Queenie managed to wiggle out of her collar and she ran into some abandoned swim club so I went into get her and they were there too, something about something they buried…"

"Was it a body?" Agamine asked

"Nah I don't think those guys could stomach it." Eiji noted "Anyway they ended up going to the pool room and I think they wanted to race."

"Did they?"

"The water was all dried up so no but the guy with the dark hair was in a swimsuit."

"What happened then?" Agamine asked excitedly

"I found Queenie in the pool chasing a mouse. Then someone showed up and I booked it." Eiji stood up and went to her bookshelf where she kept her movies.

"That's so weird." Agamine sighed

"Do they all go to Samezuka with you?" Eiji asked while she browsed the various genres trying to decide what she wanted to watch.

"The guy with the shark teeth defiantly, he's in my math class but I can't remember his name… something with an M I think. The other 3 I've never seen before." Agamine reported.

"So have you talked to ole shark week?"

"No, he's to angsty." Agamine giggled

"Well, we'll probably never see them again so I guess it doesn't matter." Eiji shrugged pulling out a comedy movie. "Wanna watch a movie? I'm too riled up after that whole escapade."

"Heck yeah." Agamine smiled getting comfortable on the bed as Eiji popped in a movie. Eiji fell asleep halfway through the movie. Agamine carefully ninja'd his way out of the bed as to not wake his little sister and returned to his own room to get some shut-eye. They did have school in the morning after all.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 **Reviews = faster updates. ;)**


	4. Ch4: Deja You!

Eiji didn't mind waking up early in the morning if it was to go to the Aquarium. She could be an early bird if whatever needed to be done that day was worth doing. School however was not on her list of things worth doing. It was stupid to wake up earlier than any normal human should and go memorize a bunch of bullshit that she would soon forget and memorize even more bullshit and then the cycle repeats itself until one is graduated it. is. Unbearable.

"Eiji!" Agamine burst into Eiji's room "It's your first day of school!"

"…"

"Eiji! Get up." Agamine jumped on Eiji's bed "You have to get dressed!"

"Get out." Eiji growled hiding further under the covers.

"Eiji!" Agamine scolded ripping away her covers. "If you don't get up now you'll miss breakfast!"

"I don't plan on it."

"You don't plan on eating?"

"I don't plan on getting up."

"You can't miss anymore school!" Agamine pouted "You're going to have too much paperwork to do!"

"One more day won't hurt." Eiji yawned and snuggled deeper into her bed.

"Eiji…" Agamine sighed laying on top of her.

"Get off of me!" Eiji screamed into her bed

"IIIIIITTTTT'SSSS GONNNAAAA BE A BRIGHT BRIGHT BRIGHT AAAAAAAAAND BEAUTIFUL DAAAAAAAAAY!" Agamine began sing-screaming at the top of his lungs causing Eiji to vomit in her mouth a little bit.

"FINE I'M GETTING UP! STOP SINGING!" Eiji pushed her brother off her roughly before jumping out of bed.

"Thank you." Agamine smiled sweetly peeling himself from the hardwood floor.

* * *

"Hey mom!?" Eiji yelled from her room as she tried to pull the tiny skirt over her thighs. She was failing. Badly. "Mom!"

"Mom's busy what do you need?" Catherine stepped into her room eying her daughter awkwardly as she lay on the floor trying to pull on her skirt.

"This skirt is too small." Eiji explained even though it was obvious.

"It fit yesterday when you tried it on." Catherine puzzled. "You're probably bloating or something just suck it in."

"That would help if I could get it over my thighs." Eiji Noted.

"Give it here." Eiji slipped off the skirt and tossed it to Catherine. "What the hell?" Catherine inspected the skirt that would be a normal size if it were for an oompa loompa… or a very large Barbie doll. "Who did the laundry last night?"

"I did." Agamine walked into the doorway his white Samezuka academy suit on. "Why?"

"You ruined Eiji's skirt." Catherine growled "What did I say about using hot water on uniform material?"

"To….not do that?" Agamine blushed sleepily.

"Can I just wear jeans until we get another skirt?" Eiji asked still sitting on the floor.

"I'd rather you wear dress pants." Catherine noted.

"Fine." Eiji sighed "Agamine I need your ugly brown dress pants." Eiji deadpanned

"Ouch sis!" Agamine Pouted "Straight through the heart!" he cried out as he went to his room to retrieve them.

"Just go get them I'm gonna be late." Eiji buttoned up her jacket all the way "And come tie this neck thing for me!" she yelled to him.

"Well I'm gonna take a nap." Catherine cracked her back, Exhausted from watching over the sick dolphin all night for the past few days.

"Have fun." Eiji said without watching her mom walk away.

"Here dork." Agamine threw his pants at his sister's face.

"Stop! You'll mess up my hair!" Eiji had finally gotten her hair to spike into perfect points and she was not going to let it be ruined by flying pants.

"Sorry." Agamine said sarcastically "I was ignorant to your stunning hair."

"Shut up and help me tie this thing." Eiji growled as she jumped into the pants.

Agamine laughed and tied his sister's bow for her making it perfectly tight yet not too tight. "Are you sure you're allowed to wear all your piercings to school?"

"I don't know." Eiji shrugged "what are they gonna do rip em' out of my face? the worst thing they'll do is tell me to take em' out" Eiji flashed a grin her one sharp tooth sparkling brightly "Wouldn't be the first time I've gotten in trouble for violating dress code yeah?"

"Or the second or the third." Agamine went to pat his sister on the head lovingly but she swatted him away.

"Hair." She deadpanned

"Right." Agamine scoffed. "So I'm taking the train how are you getting to school?"

"I've got my own method of transportation."

* * *

The only good thing about Keon going to college was that the college he went to disallowed Mopeds So Keon took Eiji's bike with him to Uni and Eiji used his Moped. As much as she would like to say it's her moped, it's not. Even though Keon lets her use it while he's away in exchange for the borrowing of Eiji's Bike it is still not her Moped. But damn did she love zipping around on that thing.

2 sharp corners later she found herself at the school parking the moped next to all the bicycles. Nearby students watched curiously as Eiji retrieved her bag from the storage box on the back of the moped. Eiji pulled an excessively massive chain from her bag with an equally massive lock on it and secured her brother's moped. It may seem a bit much for a moped but Eiji had no intention of paying for a new one if this one got stolen. Hence, the large chain.

Eiji noticed the nearby students staring at her oddly as she situated herself "What? What is it?" she looked at them brows furrowed and mouth showing no expression "It's rude to stare! What do you want?"

The students fearfully scrambled away from Eiji towards the school having no intention of ever saying anything to the new student ever again. Eiji watched them run away in confusion a pierced brow raised. She shrugged to herself and headed towards the office.

"*cgh* shit…" Eiji tugged at her neck bow gently trying to get it to loosen up its death grip on her neck "Screw it." she gave on fierce yank letting it dangle untied "Freaking necktie." She growled angrily to herself in English scaring nearby students. "Stupid jacket." Eiji unbuttoned her jacket all the way. "Everything's so tight and itchy."

Eiji noticed that nearby students were pointing and whispering to each other but Eiji was too lazy to translate it to herself, much less care. What could they possibly be whispering about that was so freaking fascinating?

Upon finding the said office Eiji opened the door and roughly let it slam on itself causing the secretary to jump in shock.

"This the office?" The woman nodded slowly at Eiji wondering if she should be frightened or not at the sudden appearance of Eiji, her many piercings and what not glistening in the light. "I'm Eiji Katsuyaia... I'm new and I need my schedule."

"Y-Your Eiji Katsuyaia?" the woman adjusted her glasses studying Eiji intently. "I was told Eiji was a…female?" she said looking at her pants almost frightened Eiji would punch her in the face if she said one word wrong.

Eiji sighed assuming she was using sarcasm about the pants "Look I know I'm wearing pants and all but my brother shrunk my skirt in the laundry and it was either this or jeans." Eiji explained sounding exasperated "Is it really that big of a deal? Do I need to-" before Eiji could ask if she needed to buy a new skirt the secretary started shaking her head vigorously.

"No no no! I was just… surprised is all. As long as you're wearing the required uniform there's no rule against girls wearing pants." The secretary stated as if she's had to explain this before. "It may… take some time for me to get everything ready for you… you and your parents agreed that you would only be taking half classes right?"

"That's right…" Eiji confirmed.

"Okay just let me do this aaaannnd… okay!" Eiji waited patiently as the secretary waited for something to print off. "Alrighty then! Here is you schedule and a map of the school!"

"Thank you." Eiji took her schedule and began to leave but as a thought struck her she stopped in the doorway. "Uh miss?"

"Yes?" the secretary looked at Eiji curiously.

"Can you… please keep the whole Half classes thing on the DL?...please" Eiji's cheeks turned red "Its… kinda personal."

"Of course. I'll keep it on the DL." The secretary winked

"Thank you." Eiji bowed and exited the office.

* * *

"This is so stupid…" Eiji struggled with her school map. She was already late to her first class and got scolded by the teacher because of it. It's not her fault she can understand this stupid map! Ugh so if the next class is to the north… how the heck was she supposed to know which way north was?!

Eiji stopped in the middle of the hallway balling her map in her fists in frustration "How does this school work!?" She yelled to herself in English scaring a few nearby students. Eiji sighed deciding to ask one of the students. Not noticing she scared the ones nearest to her she decided to ask them

"Um excuse me can you point me to-" Eiji started to ask but as she looked up from her schedule to the students they were gone. "Huh…" Eiji saw two boys walking together to their next class "Excuse me guys?"

"Sorry dude busy!" the guy bellowed not even looking at Eiji.

Eiji let out a sharp huff of frustration as she turned to watch them go. Was anyone in this school helpful?

Just as Eiji was turning in the other direction she heard someone shout and felt a force crash into her and knock her to the floor, a plethora of flyers fluttering into the air around them like butterflies.

"Nagisa!" a voice that Eiji found familiar scolded the person who knocked her down "Are you okay?"

"You need to be more careful." Another voice also familiar deadpanned.

"You can't run in a crowded hallway!" a squeaky female voice chirped.

Silence engulfed them as the Dark haired student rose from the ground like a demon, flipping her bangs out of her face she adjusted her shirt with a disgruntled look on her face. She glanced at the honey blonde who was still on the floor who looked at Eiji with fear in his eyes as she stared down at him with a shadow casting over her face.

She slowly kneeled, jade eyes meeting pink ones straight on.

"Are you okay?" that was the last thing Nagisa expected to hear, the hard look on the heavily pierced student made her seem mad almost but her voice sounded more like a concerned yet strict older sister.

"Y-yes!" Nagisa scooped began to gather some of the flyers he dropped "I'm so sorry I knocked you down!"

"Its fine" Eiji shrugged not really in the mood to be pissed about something so menial. She helped him gather the other flyers along with his friends and handed them over to him.

"W-Wait!" The tallest of the group studderd staring at Eiji with wide eyes "It's you! From the old swim club!"

Eiji squinted at him for a moment before her eyes widened in realization "Oh shit it's you guys." She readjusted her messenger bag "I didn't know you guys went here."

"That was you at Samezuka last night weren't you?" Nagisa exclaimed "you were with that other guy."

"Would you guys shush about the places I illegally went to?" Eiji reproached them harshly "I haven't been caught and I'd prefer to keep it that way."

"Why were you sneaking around Samezuka?" Makoto asked innocently curious.

"Nonya. It's nothing important or illegal anyway so don't worry about it." she didn't like that this guy was trying to get info out of her so Eiji switched her gaze from the green haired giant to the smaller busty redhead who had been pointing at her gaping like a fish. Oh no this was gonna bug Eiji all day where had she seen her before? Whoever she was she seemed unresponsive so Eiji turned to the blue eyed guy who had simply observed the situation in silence. Eiji suddenly held the map that had been previously crumpled in her fist in front of him.

"Do you know where this is?" Eiji pointed to a circled spot on her map, the place where she had been trying to get to before she was plowed to the floor.

Haruka stared at her for a moment before looking at where she was pointing to. Without any facial expression he pointed to the nearest perpendicular hall

"Second door on your left." He replied

"Thanks." Eiji spun on her heel and strode off to her next class.

Gou continued to gape and point at Eiji even as she was walking away.

"Gou? Gou what are you doing?" Makoto shook her shoulder to try and get her to snap out of it.

"He…he…that…that's…." Gou struggled to get the words out as she.

"Are we doing charades? It's a place! No! It's an animal! Is it a narwhal?!" Nagisa guessed excitedly

"It's mackerel." Haruka deadpanned

"That-That's him!" Gou managed to force out "That's the guy from the aquarium!"

Makoto was confused "Gou what are you-" Makoto suddenly gasped in realization "Wait… _that's_ the guy you told us about?! The one who held their breath for 3 minutes?!" Makoto exclaimed

"So our guy from the old club and from the Samezuka pool and Gou's guy from the aquarium…ARE THE SAME PERSON?!" Nagisa exclaimed very loudly earning a shush from the hall monitor.

"Guys you know what this means right?!" Gou squealed "We can have a 4th swimmer! You guys can do relays!"

"How do you know if he would join the swim team?" Haru inquired

"Trust me! He will!" Gou exclaimed "Anyone who can hold their breath for that long must love to swim!"

* * *

Good news was Eiji's 2nd period teacher was much more forgiving about a new student being late than her first period teacher was and very kindly gave her written instructions on how to find her next classes, that made finding her next classes much easier. Fortunately now it was lunchtime.

Eiji walked while eating a banana and researching the weeks weather on her phone trying to kill a little time before she could officially leave to go home for her lunch. Eiji wanted to go take Ramee fishing sometime soon and she wanted to know what the best time for that would be. Ramee had been so scared about going to a new school knowing so little Japanese she cried every night the week prior to school. Eiji had felt so sorry and so heartbroken for her little sister she pinky promised they would go fishing soon.

Eiji had gone fishing quite a few times in her life and she was kind of good at it. Kala wanted her to appreciate the hard work that goes into fishing and respect the fact that an animal is dying so she could go on. At first that fact made Eiji upset but as she got older she understood the meaning behind the lesson. Kala wanted Eiji to respect her food and treat it with respect till the very end. Ramee was a bit more understanding of it and a lot less teary than Eiji was when she caught and ate her first fish. She's a tough little girl.

"Hey you!" Eiji winced at the annoying background noise as she continued to read on her phone… this week isn't looking to good but if they wait after next week's storms…

"Hey! Wait up!"

Eiji tossed her banana peel away and searched her black messenger bag for her headphones not breaking her stride or tearing her eyes away from her phone. If people are going to be stupid loud then-

"WAIT FOR ME!" You know that feeling when you miss a stair? Your just going about your day in a numb state of mind minding your own business then BAM, miss a stair And it's not the nice carpeted stairs of your house it's a public cement stair, and your falling towards the ground face forward your about to bash in all your teeth and possibly break your nose up into your brain and die? You're just so terrified and helpless? No Eiji wasn't falling but the feeling is comparable to what Eiji was feeling as Gou grabbed Eiji's arm.

"WHAT!? WHAT IS IT?!" Eiji was in full on panic mode so scared she peed just a little.

"Oh... I was just…" she was just. She was JUST?

"SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF ME MY GOD WOMAN." A thing about Eiji is that she can be so insanely jumpy and at other times not at all. She's usually jumpy when she's zoned into something so deep that interrupting her is like throwing a polar bear in her lap while she's asleep. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"I just wanted to thank you for getting my bracelet the other day!" The girl shouted closing her eyes ready to be yelled at again as she trembled in fear.

Eiji stared at Gou for a moment before she snapped her fingers in realization "Yes! That's who you are! The bracelet chick!" Eiji let out a relived sigh feeling a pressure lift off her chest "That was bothering me all day."

"Y-Yeah!" Gou relaxed a little seeing that Eiji had calmed down. "I wanted to introduce myself I'm Matsuoka Gou

"I'm Ei- Katsuyaia Eiji." Eiji mentally slapped herself, she keeps forgetting it's proper in japan to introduce you last name first.

"So I noticed you have an accent, where are you from?"

"Uh… United states." Eiji explained

"Wow that's so cool!" Gou sparkled "But anyways I wanted to ask you something." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a flyer and a keychain. "You see we're starting a swim club, I know you're a fantastic swimmer and we would like to invite you to join." Gou handed her the flyer "If you join you get this cute Keychain!"

Eiji scanned over the flyer for a quick second before crumpling it up and shoving it into her pocket. Gou blanched

"I don't do sports." Eiji said plainly

"I-I but you're so good at swimming and I just thought that-"

"Look…I have to go." Eiji interrupted just wanting to escape from the situation suddenly wishing Agamine was the one who had retrieved her bracelet. She turned quickly on her heel and sped off

Gou stood there dumbfounded as she watched Eiji speed away. Eiji's eyes almost looked…sad in a way. Gou wondered what had caused her to react that way.

* * *

REVIEW!

 **Check it out! The new chapter 3 what what!**


	5. Ch5: An Unexpected Invite

Eiji had returned to school after lunch stopping by the Aquarium to make sure everyone was okay and to say hi to her Mama. Now she was sitting in her final class, waiting for the day to just finally end. She wanted nothing more right now than to just go to the aquarium and swim with the fishes.

The bell signaling that school was over was music to the young punk's ears. Eiji quickly gathered her things and exited the classroom without a moment's hesitation. Speed walking down the halls she expertly dodged students like a small fish in a crowded school of tuna. Skidding to a stop in front of her locker she reached for her lock and then froze

"Oh Fuck me." She cursed to herself as she realized she still didn't remember her locker combo. She just wanted to get home as soon as possible. Growling she dug through her cluttered bag searching for that damn piece of paper that the combination was written on. When Eiji had finally found the damn thing she realized that almost the entire hall had cleared. Shrugging to herself she went to unlock her locker but then she heard a commotion from down the hall.

"You're such a selfish bitch Gou!" Eiji looked up to see Gou further down the hall surrounded by 3 girls who looked like they were 3rd years. "I have student council and lacrosse and yearbook club! I don't have time to do my homework!"

"I'm not doing your homework! I have my own to do!" Gou retorted

"But you don't contribute to this school like I do! The least you could do for a student council member is offer your assistance, it's your obligation as a 1st year." The older girl stepped closer to Gou "You don't wanna make me mad the first day of school Matsuoka."

"I don't have time to do your homework!" Gou said again as she still struggled to open her locker obviously distracted.

The 3rd year turned Gou around to face her slamming her back against her locker. Her lackeys giggled "You just think your hot shit because your brother is a star swimmer over at Samezuka but let me tell you how things work at iwat-"

"Yo!" Eiji had left her locker and approached the situation at hand "What's the issue?"

"This has nothing to do with you punk!" one of the lackeys sassed

"Yeah! Nothing to do with some punk!" the other one repeated

"I just asked you a question." Eiji said calmly "What the problem here? Why are you making such a commotion?"

The 'leader' of the trio backed away from Gou to approach Eiji but the two minions immediately surrounded her to make sure she wouldn't escape.

"You listen here Yankee-"she growled looking up at Eiji.

"You just spit in my eye." Eiji commented annoyed as she wiped away the moisture.

"I don't know who you think you are, but your just some 1st year delinquent with no real standing in this school, I run the show around here and if you think you can just interrupt my business with such disrespect your dead wrong now BEAT IT!" she shoved… well attempted to shove Eiji to the ground but only managed to make her stumble…barely. Eiji snatched the girl's shirt and lifted her up to her height making the girl stand on her tiptoes

"I don't know what the _fuck_ your issue is or who the _fuck_ you think you are but If you think I won't smack you across that nasty mouth of yours because you're in a 3rd year your _sadly_ mistaken." Eiji pulled her closer their noses almost touching "Don't. You. _**EVER**_. Shove. Me. Or anyone else. Again. Are we clear?"

The 3rd year nodded slowly fear wide in her eyes. Eiji set her back down gently but still managed stumble back into her minions then they booked it faster that a sailfish.

Eiji looked over at Gou who seemed a little scared "Are you okay?"

"I…thank you." Gou beamed at her hero "I was afraid she was going to bully me all year!"

"If she does it again tell the principal." Eiji advised "There's no point in dealing with that all year."

"I don't think she'll even breathe in my direction again!" Gou smiled at Eiji "You really scared her!"

"I hope…" Eiji shrugged

"Oh no!" Gou exclaimed her hands flying to the sides of her face

"What?" Eiji raised a brow at the girl.

"I missed the bus!" she cried out "Those stupid 3rd years made me miss the bus!"

"Can you call your mom?" Eiji inquired

"She'll be at work… this sucks! Now I have to walk." She deflated whimpering to herself

Eiji looked at the girl with sympathetic eyes. She didn't know her and didn't particularly appreciate that she asked her to join the swim team even though it was a completely innocent question, but looking at her all deflated made Eiji feel guilty at the thought of leaving her to walk home. "…I can take you home." Eiji offered

"R-Really?!" Gou flushed red, it wasn't everyday a boy (or so she thought) offered to take her home, not that she was particularly interested in Eiji romantically but the sentiment of Eiji saving her and then offering to take her home made her feel like she was in a cheesy shoujou manga.

"Sure." Eiji shrugged like it was no big deal. Even though this setback meant that she would have to go straight to work without stopping at home for food. She'll just text Agamine to bring her food.

"Thank you so much!" Gou squealed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Thank you so much Eiji!" Gou thanked as she removed Eiji's spare helmet from her head.

"No problem." Eiji took back her helmet and stuck it into the back compartment "I have to go now."

"Wait!" Gou stopped her before she could speed off.

"What?" Eiji asked somewhat annoyed. She didn't want to be rude but she also didn't want to be late for work.

"I was wondering…" Gou started "Do you wanna sit with me at lunch tomorrow?" Eiji's thought process stalled. She was utterly taken aback by the smaller redheads offer.

"Ummm….." Eiji thought of a way to respond "Yeah…sure." She shrugged

"Awesome!" Gou smiled "You know where the cafeteria is right?"

"Yep." Eiji nodded.

"Okay ill meet you there!" Gou trotted up to her house and turned to wave at Eiji "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Eiji shouted speeding off on her moped trying to fight the stupid smile that was on her face.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eiji loved fish. She could watch fish all day long and be perfectly content with herself. But what she loved even more was swimming with fish. The Aquarium had a very large tank dedicated to only fish and a few stingrays. After closing after everyone leaves Eiji puts on a dive skin and floats around the pool watching all the beautiful rainbows of fish swim around her.

The reason Eiji loved being in the water with the fish so much was because it was so peaceful. The way the water embraces her tightly and securely in a fierce yet loving embrace, how all the fish just swim around no fighting, no drama, just all of them swimming around going about themselves. Eiji sometimes wished she was a fish herself, while relaxing she could hold her breath 7 minutes at a time but it still never felt like enough for her. Reaching out her jet black painted fingernails she gingerly reached out to a very small school of red fish letting them swim between her fingers watching in wonder and amazement as the little fish nipped at her fingers without fear.

Eiji's bliss was cut short as a shoe landed on her stomach. This was Agamine's special way of signaling her without jumping in himself. Eiji grabbed the shoe and slowly swam to the surface.

"Hey dork! I brought you some food!" Agamine held up a package wrapped in paper and a bag of chips in his other hand was a juice "Ramee made you a sandwich."

"Thanks." Eiji pulled herself out of the water and dried herself off with a towel.

"Soooooo how was your first day?" Agamine gave a Cheshire grin "Did you talk to anybody?"

"No I did-"Eiji stopped herself when she remembered. "Actually… you remember those guys from the Samezuka pool yeah? The ones you didn't recognize?"

"Yeah." Agamine nodded.

"Well they go to my school." Eiji explained "And remember that one chick who dropped her bracelet in the pool and I jumped in and then I got that cold?" Agamine had to think for a moment since that was a few days ago, he snapped his fingers when he finally remembered.

"Yeah! The redhead! What about her?" Agamine asked

"She goes there too." She said as she unwrapped her sandwich "Her name is Gou Matsuoka."

"Get out!" Agamine gasped

"I know right?" Eiji took a bite of her sandwich and she continued "She's actually the reason I couldn't stop by the house." Eiji swallowed her bite of sandwich and continued "I took her home."

"Why? Not that there's anything wrong with that but why?" Agamine tilted his head to the side.

"Some girls were messing with her, I told them to fuck off but she ended up missing the bus so I took her home." Eiji explained going for a drink of her juice.

"Awww you're a hero." Agamine pinched her cheek.

"Staaaaahp." Eiji slapped his hand away.

"So what did he say after you dropped her off? Did she say thank you?" He asked sitting down on a bench motioning for Eiji to join him.

"She… asked me to sit with her at lunch tomorrow." Eiji said quietly.

"SHE DID!?" Agamine violently sparkled and leapt from his seat "That's so great! Your making friends!" he twirled around the room.

"Chill Agi." Eiji rolled her eyes at her brother's antics "I don't know if she wants to be my friend."

Agamine's twirling came to a screeching halt "What? Why not?"

"Because she asked me to join the swim team right before lunch." Eiji said bitterly

"Oh Eiji." Agamine sighed and grabbed her hands "I don't think-"

"I don't really feel like talking about this right now." Eiji said quickly stopping her brother before he could bring up painful memories.

Agamine sighed. The way Eiji's eyes laser focused on the floor made his heart sink Not wanting to make his sister upset he decided to drop the subject "Okay…"

"Let's go to the main office." Eiji suggested standing up "I don't wanna get Crumbs on the floor."

"Okay." he agreed following his sister out of the enclosure. _Please please please let this girl be nice._ Agamine prayed in his head.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Eiji what's wrong?" Ramee walked into her sister's room rubbing her eyes to see her sister pulling apart her room.

"I'm sorry Ramee did I wake you up?" Eiji sighed guiltily looking at her sleepy sister.

"It's okay." Ramee yawned out before looking around the room "Did you lose something?"

"Ramee when was the last time you saw me wearing my dog tags?" Eiji asked her sister seriously. Eiji almost never went anywhere without those dog tags. They weren't just any dog tags either, they were her grandfathers, her biological grandfathers.

"umm…" Ramee thought hard. "I guess the other day when mom had me bring you up a snack."

"That was when…" Eiji's eyes widened in utter horrification "Oh god…" she slapped a hand on her face.

"What's wrong? Did you lose them?" Ramee's eyes widened in worry.

"Ramee can you please go get Agamine for me? He's studying right now." Eiji asked her sister politely "Please don't wake up Mom or Mama."

"Sure." She smiled happy to help out her sister. Not a minute later Agamine walked into Eiji's room where she was tying on her boots.

"What's up?" Agamine asked

"I have to go back to that old swim club." Eiji said seriously "I dropped my dog tags there I need you to cover for me if our parents ask."

"What? No Eiji not again." Agamine shook his head "You can't keep sneaking out when it's dark it's too dangerous."

"Agamine they're gonna tear that place down any day now." Eiji explained with an almost pleading voice "If they tear it down there's no way ill find them."

"Just wait until the morning."

"No Agi." Eiji said sternly "They could tear it down in the morning I'm not risking it."

"Eiji…I don't know…"

"…you know how important those dog tags are to me." Eiji's voice was so heartbreakingly somber it moved Agamine to submit.

"Fine!" he puffed "But you have to take the dog with you."

"Thanks bro." Eiji kissed her brother's cheek. "I'll be quick."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eiji ran all the way to the old swim club Queenie right beside her Happy to tag along for a walk on Eiji's midnight adventures once again. Eiji would've taken her Moped but if one of her mom's had decided to go down to the garage to get a Popsicle or something from the freezer they would most certainly notice it was gone. With Queenie they would automatically assume she was sleeping in one of their kid's rooms like she always did. Plus Despite the fact Eiji had a job she was painfully short on cash at the moment spending her entire last paycheck on new earrings, a full tank of gas and the latest issue of Fishy-pedia. She was completely and utterly broke and only had enough gas to last her until her next paycheck.

It was possible for Eiji to take the bus but Eiji loathed the bus with a passion. She wasn't claustrophobic per-sey… she had no problem climbing through vents to clean out the dust or hiding in cabinets when she was a kid, she had a problem with being surrounded by a bunch of people and not being able to move. People always unnerved Eiji especially when they were in big herds.

"Finally." Eiji finally made it to the Abandoned swim club sighing in relief that they hadn't torn it down again. She stepped through the same window she entered through the first time but picked Queenie up with a grunt to carry her over the broken glass.

She retraced her steps searching the floor for her beloved dog tags. This time she took the red flashlight she kept under her bed, it was one of those huge steel ones that could light up a room like a bonfire but knock a bitch out like a wrecking ball. She finally made it to the pool where she jumped out the window. She sighed in relief when she saw the glint of her tags in the light. She scooped them up to notice the chain had been broken. No biggie, she had an extra somewhere but the important thing was that all the tags were there.

Pocketing the tags Eiji walked down the hall she came to leave when Queenie had decidedly nudged open a door with her nose sniffing the air.

"Queenie, no." Eiji pulled on the leash sharply "We are not doing this again."

"You again?" Eiji tensed a little bit ready to swing her flashlight as looked up into the room but relaxed saw that shark mouth guy she saw the other night. Was this their hangout or something? Were they homeless? What is with this place? "What are you doing here?" he sounded almost annoyed.

"Don't patronize me we're both trespassing." Eiji growled. "What is it with you guys acting all entitled?"

"I'm not acting-" Rin stopped as the dog started sniffing his leg. She gave a happy bark and wagged, he kneeled down to pet the dog a sort of… relaxed face came over him completely different from the one he had before. Eiji became more relaxed as she saw her dog trusted him. How bad could he be if Queenie liked him? Suddenly he did a complete 180 and glared at Eiji "Are you following me or something?"

"Oh please. Don't flatter yourself Shark week." Eiji scoffed rolling her eyes. "If anything your following me." She shot back.

"You were at my School last night." Rin pointed out.

"It's my brothers school too dipshit." Eiji growled "He's the new kid he's in your math class as a matter of fact."

"…Katsuyaia? That's your brother?" Eiji nodded "You don't look even remotely related."

"We get that a lot." Eiji shrugged.

"And Katsuyaia seems like a good kid. You just seem like some delinquent trying to score some drugs or do graffiti." Rin said harshly as he stood up to cease petting the dog. Queenie whined in protest.

"You look like some Angsty weirdo with a lot of personal issues." Eiji reflected back stunning the redhead for a moment before he growled at her and looked away. "Where are your buddies?" Eiji asked "You guys gonna try to swim in that empty pool again?"

"No!" Rin exclaimed "And those Guys are not my buddies."

"Well… I guess that makes sense. It adds to your whole Agnsty, loan shark persona." Eiji nodded.

"I am not angsty!" Rin growled.

"mmmhmmm." Eiji said unconvinced.

Rin paused for a moment before speaking up again. "For real this time why are you here? Did you swim here as a kid?" he asked a little nicer this time, the curiosity was killing him, who was this mysterious stranger with all the piercings? And why did he feel like he had this conversation with her before?

"No." Eiji said simply "I just dropped something Important when I was here last time." She explained "Now it's my turn what are you doing here?"

Rin looked at Eiji for a long moment before pointing a photo off the wall. "I came here for this."

"You came here for an old ass photo?" Eiji looked at him with confusion furrowing "Why?"

"Cause' it's a photo of my dad!" Rin yelled in defense

"That's your dad?" Eiji leaned in and looked at the photo closer shining her flashlight on the photo "Is that him?" Eiji pointed to the kid with the dark hair and red eyes

"Yeah… that's him." Rin said with mirth in his voice.

"You have his eyes." Eiji pointed out "You also have his one sharp tooth as all of your teeth."

"Hey you have a sharp tooth too." Rin berated as he flicked Eiji's Fang

"Yeah a sharp tooth, singular, I don't have the mouth of a tiger shark." Eiji scoffed. "You swim like your dad did?"

"I did…" He sighed

"Well you seemed pretty keen on swimming last night. So keen you almost jumped into a pool of weeds and rat shit and you snuck into your schools pool and raced that other guy." Eiji pointed out and Rin looked a little irritated.

"I quit swimming a long time ago." Rin said somberly

"You swam the other day."

"I know!" Rin barked "I'm not stupid!"

"Your kinda acting like you are, or you're just being unnecessarily vague." Eiji looked at him quizzically

"I raced him so I could beat him." Oh god he was one of those guys. The guys who are obsessed with winning and being the best "But… I couldn't beat him." Eiji tilted her head at him waiting for him to continue "He hasn't been training… so it doesn't count." Rin slammed his fist into the wall obviously frustrated "I can't… I can't… improve until I beat him… I won't be able to go to the Olympics."

"If you wanna be an Olympian so bad then join the damn swim team." Eiji barked almost frustrated with his idiocy.

"It's not that simple!" Rin barked right back "I can't move on… until I beat Haru."

"Well you don't seem like you wanna even try." Eiji said harshly "It seems like you wanna sit around and whine like a little bitch." Rin gave a very small gasp right after Eiji said that… why did that seem so familiar to him? It felt like someone had once told him something similar. There was just something about the sharp look in her eyes that just drifted in his mind like a piece of driftwood in a vast ocean of thoughts and memories, completely lost at sea. He turned his face away from her his eyes closed

"How am I supposed to even try to beat Haru if he won't even give it his all?" he shot back "Iwatobi doesn't even have a team."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Eiji shook her head "Yes they do."

"No they don't."

"Uh yeah they do." Eiji corrected "Some Chick named Gou asked me to join."

"Gou?" Rin perked up at the sound of his sisters name "Gou Matsuoka?"

"Yeah." Eiji suddenly had an epiphany "Holy shit your like twins or something aren't you?" that's why he seemed so familiar! He was his sister's male doppelganger.

"She's, my little sister." Rin raised a brow "How did you know we were related?"

"You're like male and female versions of each other." Eiji said like it was obvious because it was.

"hmm…" Rin hummed

"Back to the previous subject" Eiji rerouted the conversation back to his dilemma "Your making this a lot harder than it needs to be. Just join your Swim team and race that dude."

Rin didn't say anything for the longest time and Eiji wondered if he had malfunctioned or something. After more awkward silent moments he finally spoke up "…I have to go."

"Are you going to leave the photo?" Eiji asked nodding her head over to the photo of his father.

"The frame is mounted to the wall, I can't-"Rin was cut short as Eiji took the butt of her flashlight and smashed it against the glass of the picture frame shattering it. She pulled her sweatshirt sleeve up over her hand and pushed away the rest of the glass so she could get the photo.

"Here." Eiji handed him the photo of his dad. "They won't notice it's gone."

"…thanks." Rin said quietly honesty grateful.


	6. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

_**ATTENTION FANS OF DARE TO DIVE THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: PLEASE READ**_

This fanfiction just underwent a MAJOR re-write but don't worry! I didnt change much at all! If anything you guys will be getting more content out of this fanfiction! in fact I think its much better

I just feel like I rushed this a little bit and there were some things I thought of later that I want to implement now

IT IS CRUCIAL that you guys go back and re-read the chapters. I'm not talking about correcting spelling and grammar mistakes I'm talking total re writes, things that won't make sense later in the story if you don't read it

ON ANOTHER NOTE I wanna ask you guys something. would you guys still read this fanfiction if it was an M rating? I was thinking since Eiji says fuck and curses so much 'and eiji isn't a character to hold back.' and I was thinking of making the future romance scenes more...steamy...oh la la lol not necessarily lemons or anthing like that but it would be steamy enough that It would push over the limits of the T rating

please please pleaaaaaaasssseee go and review at least one of the new chapters please? I feel like I just wrote an entire fanfiction in one night and I would appreciate some reviews ;)

Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction I seriously appreciate it. I know it's kind of annoying but I would appreciate it if you guys would review the new chapters!

THIS MESSAGE WILL SELF DESTRUCT WHEN CHAPTER 6 IS OUT

I LOVE YOU GUYS - Tactless


End file.
